Teammates Forever
by SelfMadeHooper
Summary: Sonic and Amy. Both basketball players, both 14 years of age, and both up-coming Freshman's at Knothole Village High School. Both dream of becoming basketball players in the future. They don't know each other yet, but soon will when it comes to the sport they love with a passion.
1. Prequel & Chapter 1

**Hey everybody, here's Teammates Forever.  
**

**This story was called, Love & Basketball II, until I changed. You will know why when you read Chapter 5.**

**This takes Sonic and Amy through high school from freshman to senior year.**

**This story will KINDA have the same setting and place from my fan-fic: Sonic High School: Basketball Season. If you haven't read it, then here's the setting and place:  
**

**Setting: In Atlanta, GA.  
Place: Wherever I name it.**

******If you see _italics_, then it will be their Point of View(POV), what they're saying to their selves, or something else.**

**So sit back, get your popcorn ready (if you got one with you), and enjoy the story.**

* * *

**The Prequel**

Here lies two hedgehogs, Sonic the blue-colored hedgehog and Amy Rose the pink-colored hedgehog. Both basketball players, both 14 years of age, and both up-coming Freshman's at Knothole Village High School, aka Knothole High School. They dream of becoming basketball players in the future. They don't know each other yet, but soon will when it comes to the sport they love with a passion.

For Sonic, he started playing basketball when he was 6 years old. It all started when his mother drop him off at a YMCA place so he can hang out and have fun at while she goes to work. When he went inside the building, he looks at the open double-doors and saw guys and girls playing basketball and he soon ended up watching them play and smiled at it. When the gym was cleared, he saw a basketball and went to it and starts to play with it. From what it looks like an hour for the rest of the people in the YMCA, he stayed there and played at that gym for like three hours. That's how he got the game of basketball in his life.

For Amy, she started playing basketball when she was 8 years old. It all started at an elementary school, on a clear-warm-sunny day. Her classmates all went outside to play. As the other kids were playing at the playground, Amy got bored and looked to her right and sees a basketball at a open blacktop-like court. She jogs over there and starts to play with it. And from that point on, she starts to like it. That's how she got the game of basketball in her life.

Again, the two hoopers don't know each other yet, but soon will when it comes to the sport they love with a passion.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Freshman Year: First Day of School**

-(Sonic's POV)-

[*Ring*, *Ring*, *Ring*]

"... Ugh, ugh, gggrrrrrrrrr." The blue hedgehog named Sonic, wakes up and presses the off-button to turn his alarm off. He gets up, wipes his eyes and stretches his arms and legs. Next he gets up out of his bed and takes a shower.

_5 minutes later..._

He turns the shower faucet off, dries himself off, and brushes his teeth. Next he went back into his room, opens his closet, and picks out an outfit and a pair of shoes.

Sonic is wearing a smoke-gray Polo Shirt with a red logo on the right, black loose-fit Levis pants, and gray low-top Chuck Taylor shoes.

He grabs his backpack, unzips it to double-check and see does he have all of the school supplies he need for the school year. "Lets see. Pencils check. Pens check. Paper check. Binders check. Schedule,"-[he searches through it]-"... check. IPhone 5 on full battery... check,"-[he puts it in his right pocket]". Headphones check. Alright, seems like I'm good to go." He zips his backpack, grabs the hook of the backpack, opens his bedroom-door, to the hallway and to the living room.

When he got to the living room, he sees the lights are already on and a female-purple hedgehog with blond hair, wearing her purple pajamas and purple house shoes. "Hey mom." Said Sonic. "Hey Sonic." Said his mother. She walks up to her son and kissed his forehead. "You're ready for your first day of school?" Sonic answered, "Yeah, and I'm kinda nervous too going to high school." His mother answered, "I know sweety, but remember when stuff goes bad, make sure you get out of it, okay?" "Okay. Dad must still be in bed sleeping?" Said Sonic. "Yeah." Said his mother. The purple hedgehog is better known as Bernadette the Hedgehog, also can be known as Bernie; she is Sonic's mother. Sonic's father is Jules the hedgehog; he's blue like his son.

Sonic went to the kitchen and made himself cereal. After he ate his cereal, he puts his bowl in the sink, looks at the time as it shows 6:45 A.M. "See ya, mom." Said Sonic as he wave to Bernie. "Bye. Have a good 'first' day in school." Said Bernie.

Sonic is now walking to his bus stop.

_My name is Sonic Maurice Hedgehog. I am a 6 feet, 3 inch, 180 pound basketball player playing __ Point Guard__. For what it is, I am now a student-athlete at Knothole Village High School, aka Knothole High School. Basketball has been my favorite sport since I was 4 years old. I take the game serious, because I hate to loose and I work hard to get better. But most importantly, for a Point Guard, I make my teammates better. I have been playing __AAU__(__Amateur Athletic Union__) basketball when I was 9 years old. I had scouts coming to me congratulating me of my game. And I have got bunch of letters of the top programs in college._

_My life style is laid back, though I can get cocky and arrogant at times. Heh, Heh. _

_The reason I enroll to Knothole High because it's a basketball-powerhouse school, and I'm fitted for that because I want that competition. I did play for Knothole High in the summer time in the summer league. So I'm already on the team, but I'm not sure though that will I play Varsity or JV(Junior Varsity)._

_It doesn't matter to me. Because I'm gonna work hard and compete against the guys I will play with and against._

-(Amy's POV)-

[*Ring*, *Ring*, *Ring*]

"... Ugh, ugh, gggrrrrrrrrr." The pink hedgehog named Amy Rose, wakes up and presses the off-button to turn her alarm off. She gets up, wipes her eyes and stretches her arms and legs. Next she gets up out of her bed and takes a shower.

_5 minutes later..._

She turns the shower faucet off, dries herself off, and brushes her teeth. Next she went back into her room, opens her closet, and picks out an outfit and a pair of shoes.

Amy is wearing a sky blue Jordan Shirt that shows the logo on the bottom-left colored yellow and with the purple color on the bottom, white skinny jeans, and white-sky blue-purple-yellow Air Jordan VIII.

She grabs her backpack, unzips it to double-check and see does she have all of the school supplies she need for the school year. "Lets see. Pencils check. Pens check. Paper check. Binders check. Schedule,"-[she searches through it]-"... check. Samsung Galaxy phone on full battery... check,"-[she puts it in her left pocket]-". Headphones check. Alright, seems like I'm good to go." She zips her backpack, grabs the hook of the backpack, opens her bedroom-door, to the hallway and to the living room.

When she got to the living room, she sees the lights are already on and a female-red echidna with red hair, wearing her tan-colored pajamas and white house shoes. "Hey Mari-An." Said Amy. "Hey Amy." Said Mari-An. She walks up to her and kissed her right cheek. "You're ready for your first day of school?" Amy answered, "Yeah, and I'm kinda nervous too going to high school. 'Cus all the boys are gonna probably get my umber and all." Mari-An added, "I know sweety, but remember when stuff goes bad, make sure you get out of it, okay?" Amy nod her head, "Okay," she said, "Uncle Rob must still be in bed sleeping?" Said Amy. "Yeah." Said Mari-An. The red echidna is better known as Mari-An the Echidna-Hedgehog. She is Amy's niece and that's Amy's aunt. Amy's uncle and Mari-An's husband is Robert the hedgehog, aka Rob or Rob o Hedge; he's a sky blue hedgehog.

Amy went to the kitchen and made herself cereal. After she ate her cereal, she puts her bowl in the sink, looks at the time as it shows 6:45 A.M. "See ya, Mari-An.," said Amy as he wave to her aunt. "Bye. Have a good 'first' day in school." Said Mari-An.

Amy is now walking to her bus stop.

_My name is Amy Rose the Hedgehog, though I'm rather to be prefer as Amy Rose. I am a 6 foot, 150 pound basketball player that plays Shooting Guard. For what it is, I am a student-athlete at Knothole Village High School, aka Knothole High School. Basketball has been my favorite sport since I was 8 years old. I take the game serious, because I hate to loose and I work hard to get better. I have been playing __AAU__(__Amateur Athletic Union__) basketball when I was 9 years old. I had scouts coming to me congratulating me of my game. And I have got bunch of letters of the top programs in college._

_My life style is somewhat expressive, though I can get cocky and arrogant at times. Heh, Heh. _

_The reason I enroll to Knothole High because it's a basketball-powerhouse school, and I'm fitted for that because I want that competition. I did play for Knothole High in the summer time in the summer league. So I'm already on the team, but I'm not sure though that will I play Varsity or JV(Junior Varsity)._

_It doesn't matter to me. Because I'm gonna work hard and compete against the girls I will play with and against._

-(Normal POV)-

The two hedgehogs all arrived at their bus stop, standing next to a stop sign, as they are now waiting on their bus. Little did they know, they live in the same block on different addresses of a four-way road. Sonic looks to his right and sees a pink hedgehog, but ignored her as he's now putting his headphones on listening to Rich Kidz on his IPhone 5. Amy look to her left and sees a blue hedgehog, but also ignored him as she's putting her headphones on listening to Chris Brown on her Samsung Galaxy Phone.

Ten minutes later, their bus number 774 came. That's right, they ride the same bus. The two got on the bus and was greeted by a female cat who's their bus driver. The two sat on their seats as Sonic is sitting in the far back to his left and Amy is sitting three seats below in the back to her right and in front of Sonic. Their bus driver closed the doors and drove off to its next destination.

_5 minutes later.._

The bus driver made a stop to pick up other students. At the bus stop, there's a fox and a rabbit. The fox has orange fur with two-twin tails, wearing a plain white T-Shirt, along with tan-colored cargo pants, and all-white low-top Air Force 1's. The rabbit has cream-colored fur wearing a plain orange T-Shirt, along with blue skinny jeans, and orange and white low-top Air Force 1's.

The two Mobians walked on the bus and the fox sat next to Sonic and the rabbit sat next to Amy.

"Hey Tails," said Sonic, "long time no see."  
"I know right." Said Tails.

The fox's name is Miles Prower, sometimes called Tails because of his twin-tails. Tails and Sonic have been best friends since they were nine years old playing AAU basketball together. The two have been best friends ever since. Sonic even calls him his brother and Tails doesn't mind being called brother from him.

"So," said Sonic, "ready for the first day of school?" Tails answered, "Yeah, and I'm kinda nervous though to tell you the truth." Sonic added, "I know homie. I bet all the girls are gonna come to us for our number." Tails added, "That's IF that will happen to you. To me, I don't know."

"Hey Cream," said Amy with little excitement, "I missed you."  
"Aaaww I missed you too Amy." Said Cream. The rabbit's name is Cream the Rabbit. Amy and Cream have been best friends since 3rd grade. And they played AAU ball together.

"So," said Amy, "are you nervous and excited on the first day of school?" Cream answered, "Yeah, but I'm REALLY nervous though." Amy added, "Hey it's okay, you just gotta take a deep breath and feel the jitters coming out of ya when you step inside school campus and the school building." Cream is excited to start her freshman year in high school, but at the same time she's nervous because she don't know how people, Mobian or Overlander(Human), are gonna react to her.

_20 minutes later..._

Their school bus arrived on campus at the back of the school. By the view of the school, it looks big and spaced out that goes to floor 1 through 3. Amy, Cream, Sonic, Tails, and everybody else all got out of the bus and began to walk to the cafeteria of where the students are at eating breakfast.

Inside the cafeteria, it has four lunch/breakfast lines as Sonic and Tails are in Line 2 while Amy and Cream are in Line 3. Inside the kitchen they are serving Chicken Biscuit, cheese grits, portable Frosted Flakes cereal, and Trix cereal bars. For the drinks they got milk(of course) with chocolate, white milk, strawberry, and vanilla. Along with orange, grape, and apple juice.

Sonic grabs a Chicken Biscuit, a Trix cereal bar, and white milk. Tails grabs a portable Frosted Flakes cereal and white milk. Amy grabs a Chicken Biscuit and a chocolate milk. And Cream grabs a Trix cereal bar and a chocolate milk.

The four guys and girls all ate their breakfast as they now are having a conversation to one another.

"So Sonic," said Tails, "how you diggin' here in this school." Sonic answered, "Tails, it's only the first day of school, and the first day of me coming here. Right now I'm just gonna kick back and chill, do my school work of course, and play basketball." Tails agreed of what his best friend said.

"So Cream," said Amy, "you still feel nervous?" Cream answered, "A little. Hey why don't you and me look at our schedules and see what classes we have." Amy smiled and shrugged her left shoulder, "Sure okay... again." She said that because her and Cream looked at their schedules before when they were at Knothole High's enrollment few days ago.

The two girls looked at their schedules... again, and see what classes do they have. For Amy, she got Math1 first period, Environmental Science second period, Civics third period, and Physical Education(P.E.)/Health fourth period. For homeroom, she got Mrs. Ruby. For Cream, she got Physical Education(P.E.)/Health first period, Math1 second period, English-Language Arts third period, and Civics fourth period. For homeroom, she also got Mrs. Ruby.

The two guys also looked at their schedules... again, and see what classes do they have. For Sonic, he got Civics first period, Physical Science second period, Math1 third period, and Physical Education(P.E.)/Health fourth period. For homeroom, he got Mrs. Ruby. For Tails, he got Engineering first period, Computer Application 1 second period, AP Math third period, and Physical Education(P.E.)/Health fourth period (he's a genius so yeah, go figure). For homeroom, he got Mrs. Ruby.

What a coincidence, Sonic and Amy have P.E. fourth period, Tails has academic performance(AP) classes except fourth period, and all of them have Mrs. Ruby for homeroom.

Moments later, the school's intercom began to turn on as an announcement is about to start. _"Good morning students."_ Says a lady with a soft voice. _"This is your principle Mrs. Lupe Wolf speaking. We would like to welcome you to the first day of school here in Knothole Village High School; hoping to have a great year. Now when the bell rings, I want all the students to report to homeroom. I repeat. I want all the students to report. To. Homeroom. Thank you and have a great morning."_ End of announcement.

[*School Bell Rings*]

The school rings as the students all report to their assigned homerooms. Out in the hallways, court yard, and cafeteria, some of the students are all looking for their class rooms, while some aren't because some know where they are at. For Sonic, Tails, Cream, and Amy, they were looking for their homeroom as they were giving directions by one of the teachers/staff members they asked as the exact room number is 105.

Sonic and Tails started walking to the 100 to 110 wing as they found their homeroom on their right. Seeing the door is open, they looked and see that nobody is there, signaling they're the first ones in the classroom. They walk in and see Mrs. Ruby sitting where her desk is at as it's located to the front of the class on the left side next to the window next to her Smart Board (touch screen board) on the right. Next, they see desks lined up from row 1 to 4 with 4 desks each, totaling 16 desks. Lastly, Sonic and Tails decides to sit on the second row to the left, next to each other, and both starts to listen to Rich Homie Quan from Sonic's IPhone 5.

Then Amy and Cream came to the 100 to 110 wing as they found their homeroom on their left. Seeing the door is open, they see a blue hedgehog and orange fox they once seen from the bus they ride on, and Mrs. Ruby sitting where her desk is at as it's located to the front of the class on the left side next to the window next to her Smart board (touch screen board) on the right. Next, they see desks lined up from row 1 to 4 with 4 desks each, totaling 16 desks. Lastly, Amy and Cream decides to sit on the first row to the left in front of Sonic and Tails, next to each other, and both starts to listen to their own music.

The two saw each other from their bus stops and inside the bus they ride on, but didn't say a word to each other... yet.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The first day of school has been good for the two hedgehogs. Sonic and Amy got to know everyone in all of their classes, but still haven't seen or know each other yet. That will change someday. Matter of fact, that will change.

After school, they went home and made/ate a snack. Next they watch TV and see the shows they like to watch. Sonic watching Regular Show and Amy watching Spongbob Squarepants.

After their 'me time' got boring for the two hedgehogs, the two decided to get their basketball, head outside, and play basketball at a nearby Green Hill Recreation Park/Center. Green Hill Park/Rec. Center has 4 outdoor basketball courts, along with a playground, a swimming pool, and a gymnasium. The Rec. Center is not far from where they live.

Sonic was the first to arrive there as he sees two outdoor-courts open and the other two having pick-up games. Sonic's basketball apparel is a blue no-sleeve shirt, all-black Jordan short, black Nike socks, and Nike Sharkles (Charles Barkley's signature shoe) colored black and blue.

Amy arrived later and also sees two outdoor-courts open with one on one court, and the other two courts were having pick-up games. Amy's basketball apparel is a red short-sleeve shirt, all-white Jordan short, red and white Nike Elite Socks, and Air Jordan Retro 8's colored red, blue, black, grey, and white.

Amy walks to the court Sonic was in and decides to shoot around on the other end of the court. Sonic noticed a pink hedgehog came and realized that was the pink hedgehog he saw from his fourth period class in Physical Education(P.E.) class. Amy also realized the blue hedgehog from her P.E. class as well. The two didn't say a word to each other at school, but that will change.

While Sonic was warming up, he decides to walk up to the other side of the court to see the pink hedgehog and shoot around with her. "Hey there," said Sonic. Amy heard him and responded, "You too. Say ain't you the one in my fourth period class?" She asked him. Sonic answered, "Yeah, and I saw you too. But I didn't speak to ya until now."

Amy smirked and shrugged her left shoulder. Amy tells him, "You good at basketball?" Sonic answered, "Hell yeah," with a confident answer. Amy was surprised, "Hhm, okay. Well I am too." Sonic raised his eyebrow and said, "You sure about that, or are you lying to me?" Amy fired back with the same answer from Sonic, "Hell. Yeah." Sonic smirked from the answer he heard from Amy. "Okay then," said Sonic, "show me what you got, Pinky. You and me. One-on-one."

"Okay then. And my name is Amy. Get it right." She said. "Shoot for first ball."

Sonic went to the three-point line to shoot for first ball. He pulls up for a shot as a right-handed shooter, releases, and makes it; signaling he will get the ball first.

Amy went to go get the ball Sonic shot with. Amy ask Sonic, "Game goes to what?" Sonic answered, "10." Amy agreed. She walks to him and inbound the ball to him as their one-on-one game begins.

Sonic is in a triple-treat position with the ball on his left hip. Amy's defensive stance is in a front position to start off the game in. Sonic took one bounce to his left and does a hesitation. Amy followed where he went. Sonic sees it and does a super-quick crossover to his right. Amy saw it coming and went where he went. Sonic sees the good defense from her, so he decides to pull it back through his legs to the left, fakes pulling up for a shot getting Amy to jump, as Sonic does a quick-crossover move back to his right. He blows past her and does a lay-up with his right hand.

"One," said Sonic.

Sonic 1, Amy 0.

Amy went to go get the ball and inbound the ball back to Sonic. He starts in a triple-treat position with the ball on his left hip. He took one bonce and pulls up for a shot. Amy put her hand up to contest it. After Sonic released his jump shot, the ball bounced on the back of the rim and out. Amy went to go get the rebound and dribble it out to the three-point line. With the ball on her left hand, she walks up to Sonic, took one hard bounce, hesitates, fakes the pull-up shot that made Sonic jump, and crosses to her right, all the way to the basket off her left foot for the one-hand-slam-dunk with her right hand.

Sonic 1, Amy 1.

**(A/N: Some Sonic Anthromorphic-****Girls are athletic.)**

Amy smirked at Sonic and said, "Gotcha didn't I?" Sonic looked at her crazy and said, "Don't start that bullshit, . . . Pinky!" She grinned at Sonic when she heard him said 'Pinky'.

_I see_, said Amy in her head,_ he's a competitor. That's good for me since it's now gonna be a good game._ Amy throws the ball to Sonic so he can inbound the ball to her since she made the basket.

Sonic inbound the ball back to her as she's in a triple-threat position, checking Sonic's defensive stance. With the ball on her left hand, she took one bounce and hesitates. Sonic sees what she's doing and decides to shift his defensive-stance to the left. Amy sees the shift in his defensive stance and decides not to cross to her right, but do an in-'n-out move and sees Sonic clamping down close to her. Amy quickly crosses through the legs to her right and hops back with the behind-the-back move to her left. She check Sonic's defensive-stance again and see he's close to her and forcing her to go left.

_Lets see this move works,_ Amy said in her head.

With the ball on her left hand and keeping her dribble low, she crosses through Sonic's legs to the right, leaving Sonic froze for a moment. As Amy gathers the ball with her right hand, goes to the basket, gathers herself up off two feet and dunks it with two hands.

Amy 2, Sonic 1.

Sonic felt a little embarrassed of that move Amy pulled off. He played against a girl before that was good, but not TOO GOOD like Amy. And grown men that were good also.

_She is not gonna embarrass me like that. Not now. Not today. Not ever. Against me._ Sonic said in his head. He's serious now. He will not let a girl like Amy, embarrass him. With that killer instinct he has, it's on now for him. Hope Amy is ready for Sonic's competitive nature.

Amy throws the ball to Sonic so he can inbound the ball to her. After he caught it, he palms the ball with his right hand, walks up to her, and puts the ball at her chest with force; making Amy take three steps back after the forced-impact by Sonic.

"Check this, Pinky," Sonic said to her. Then backs away from her about four feet.

_This motherfucker_, said Amy in her head, _is serious now. Okay how serious are you now._

Amy grinned at Sonic. She walks up to him with slow-speed dribbles and decides to size him up by dribbling through the legs twice to the left. Next, she crosses through the legs to her right, hops back to her left, picks up her dribble, pulls up for a shot as also a right-handed shooter; making Sonic come and contest it, and missed.

Sonic grabbed the rebound and goes back out to the three-point line to clear possession. With Amy guarding him three feet away from him and Sonic at the top-right corner of the other side of the court, he took slow-speed dribbles to Amy, quickly crosses through the legs to the right and does a quick crossover to his left completing the killer-crossover with Amy trailing. While driving to the basket, Sonic sees he's about to get cut off by Amy, so he took one hard bounce and lowers his right shoulder at Amy's chest, knocking her off balance and fall on her back, and goes up with two hands to lay it in.

"Two." He said to Amy.

Sonic 2, Amy 2.

Sonic stared at her with a serious face letting Amy know that he's definitely serious and not gonna be embarrassed from a girl of a game he takes it serious in. Amy however, saw his facial expression while rubbing her chest because of the massive force by Sonic. She got up and pick up the ball that was next to her left.

She walks up to Sonic and decides not to pass the ball back to him, but let it roll to him. "Check this, asshole." She said to Sonic. Sonic let the ball roll to him as he picks it up with his right foot and gathers it. He fires back at Amy, "I maybe an asshole to you, but listen to this, I take this game serious. Remember that." He later smirked at her.

With the ball on his left hand, Sonic took slow-speed dribbles and crosses through the legs to the right, then quickly crosses to the left completing the killer-crossover with Amy trailing him. Sonic does a quick step-back move four feet from Amy, gathers, pulls up for a shot, and missed. Amy grabbed the rebound and dribbles it out to the three-point area.

_I hope this move works,_ Amy said in her head.

With the ball on her right hand, Amy took medium-speed dribbles to Sonic while keeping her dribble low, does a hesitation move, throws the ball pretending she lost it, and pulls it back with her left hand completing the shammgod making Sonic slide to his left and Amy driving to the basket with Sonic trailing. While Amy driving to the basket with Sonic trailing, she decides to do a scooping lay-up with her right hand as it goes in.

"Three." Said Amy.

Amy 3, Sonic 2.

Sonic shook his head of that move he fell for by Amy. Amy throws the ball to Sonic as he inbound the ball back to her as Sonic backs her off about five feet away from her. Amy realized he's making her take a jump shot, so she pulls up for a shot, and missed.

Sonic was glad that she missed so he can get her back as her grabs the rebound and dribbles it out to the three-point area.

Sonic took slow-speed dribbles to Amy, does a hesitation move to his left and does a double-crossover back to his left that made Amy confused as Sonic goes to the basket off his right foot and jams it with his left hand.

"Three up." Said Sonic.

Amy 3, Sonic 3.

Sonic throws the ball to Amy as she inbound it back to Sonic. Sonic got in a triple-threat position with the ball on his left hip. He took one bounce to his left, steps back, gathers and pulls up for a shot, and missed.

Amy went after the ball and dribbles it out to the three-point line. She walks up to Sonic, and with the ball on her left hand, she crosses through the legs to her right, and hops back. Sonic sees she's gonna pull up for a shot and went at to block it, but Amy faked the pull up shot, doing a in-'n-out move to her right and went to the basket off her left foot for a one-hand-slam dunk with her right hand.

Amy 4, Sonic 3.

Sonic inbound the ball back to Amy.

Amy is in a triple-treat position and does a jab-step with her left foot. Sonic fell for it, and Amy took off dribbling to her right. Sonic on the other hand, tries to catch up to Amy to block her lay-up, but came too late as she made the basket.

Amy 5, Sonic 3.

Amy inbound the ball to Sonic as she got the ball back from him. After he inbound the ball to her, he decides to press-up on her for that lock-down defense. Amy, however, new it was coming so she already know what move she's gonna do next. She inside-reverse-pivoted (using her right foot and turn to her left) face-up on Sonic with the ball at her right shoulder, did a wrap-around move to her left, and took off dribbling. But Sonic cut her off with those quick reflexes he has on defense. While keeping her dribble alive, she does a step back move on her right foot about 4 yards away from him, picked up her dribble, pulls up for a shot as Sonic went up with her as well to try to either block it or contest it, and did a bank shot.

Amy 6, Sonic 3.

So it looks like Amy now has the better advantage against Sonic.

Sonic inbound the ball back to Amy.

Amy took one bounce with her right hand, crosses through the legs to her left, hesitates while keeping her dribble low, and then quickly crosses to her right as Sonic followed her. _Darn it, he didn't fell for it, _Amy said in her head. So she decides to do a hesitation-step back-move 5 feet away from him, picks up her dribble, does a fade away jump shot as Sonic went up as well to either block it or contest it, and lucky for him, she missed it.

_Crap,_ Amy said in her head.  
_Yes. Now's my chance, _Sonic said in his head.

Sonic got the rebound and dribbles it back out. He took a quick look at Amy from his left shoulder and sees her at the paint. He wasted no time as he decides to drive to the basket with his left hand. Amy came to strip it but Sonic sees it coming as he spins to his right, gathers, and lays it in with his right hand.

Amy 6, Sonic 4.

Sonic smiled and said to Amy, "I'm catching up." Amy looked at him crazy and, "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr."

"My ball now. Check." Sonic said.

Amy inbound the ball back to him and looked at him crazy while guarding him 5 feet away from him.

Sonic got the ball, took slow-speed dribbles (with his left hand) to Amy and decides to back her down. Next he did a quick spin to his right leaving Amy with a confused look on her face. Later Amy was gonna strip the ball from him, but it was blocked by Sonic's arm as he lays it in with his right hand.

Sonic smiled and said to Amy, "Gotcha didn't I?" Amy fired at him, "Shut up. I'm not gonna lose."

Amy 6, Sonic 5.

Sonic did his signature smirk at her as he picks up the ball and shoved Amy out of his way. Amy looked at him crazy, "Hey, what's yo problem?" Sonic smirked at her and said, "Nothin'. Just shut up and check ball." Sonic inbound the ball to Amy as she caught the ball. _There he goes with that look on his face. I'mma wipe that smirk off his face as soon as I win this game. _She thought of after she inbound the ball back to Sonic.

Sonic later drove to the left, but Amy got in his way. So he decides to back her down. _He better now do that same move he did earlier. _Amy said in her head. _I would do that move I did to her earlier, but I think she might cut off my path. _Sonic said in his head.

_I'll try this move then, h_e shimmies to his left, turns around to his right and pulls up for a shot. Amy, however, puts her hand up in case Sonic may do a pump-fake. As Sonic releases the shot, _Please go in, please go in, please go in, pleeeeaaaaaase gooooooo iiiinnnnnn! _he said while looking at the ball. To Amy, _Please roll out, please roll out, pleeeeeeaaaaaaase rrrrrooooooollllll oooooouuuuuut!_ She said, hoping the ball doesn't go in the basket.

The ball bounced on the back of the rim and later rattles out.

_Damn, s_aid Sonic to himself.  
_Yes, s_aid Amy to herself.

Amy got the ball and dribbles it back out. Both players gasping for breath and neither one of them does not wanna lose this game. _Lets see if I can do it again, _Amy said in her head.

Amy decides to size him up by keeping her dribble low with medium-speed dribbles by dribbling through the legs left and right two times. Next she does a hesitation-escape dribble move to her right and with the ball at the knee-level and see Sonic backing off and shifted to his left.

_Nope. Guess I'll drive to the basket then. _SoAmy drove right with Sonic trailing her. But Amy took a quick glance at him and sees he's closing in to her, _Yep. I got him,_ she said in her head. She took one hard bounce with her right hand, lets it go real quick, and pulls it back with her left hand completing the shammgod dribble move, making Sonic slip and lose his balance causing an ankle breaker, as Amy takes off dribbling to her left all the way to the basket off two feet, cocks both of her hands back behind her neck, and slams it in.

Amy 7, Sonic 5.

Sonic is lucky that he didn't hurt himself after he slip and lost his balance, but feels embarrassed by Amy pulling that move off. Sonic puts his hands on his hips and shaking his head back and forth, signaling he can't believe it.

For Amy, she kinda got excited to herself of that move she made on Sonic. She was thinking about pulling off the shammgod while she was sizing up on Sonic. But when she did a hesitation-escape move, she thought Sonic was gonna shift and hop to his left which would've made Amy pull off the shammgod, so she drove to the basket. After she drove, she saw him coming closer and knew it was the right time to pull off the shammgod. She did get excited causing an ankle breaker on him, but isn't finished with him yet.

The two hedgehogs went back to the top of the three-point line as Amy throws to ball to Sonic, but Sonic did even catch it as he let the ball hit his chest. "Check this, Pinky." Amy grinned at him after she pick the ball up from Sonic that rolled off his chest. "Pinky this-[She shot a bird with her right hand at Sonic]-motherfucker."

She decides to size him up with slow-speed dribbles by doing low-crossovers. Next, with the ball on her left hand, she hesitates then cross to her right at a fast pace, but didn't fool Sonic. And finally Amy pulls up for a shot from mid-range as Sonic contesting it. Lucky for him, she missed.

Sonic got the rebound and dribbles it out. He took a quick glance at Amy from his left shoulder and saw Amy coming. So he decides to pull up from three-point range, and hits nothing but net. Tying the score to seven.

Amy 7, Sonic 7.

"YES. Wooh. I needed that." Sonic said after that shot he made.

Amy got the ball and inbound the ball back to Sonic. Sonic went into a triple-threat position and does a jab step with his right foot. He later turn his back to her, does a step back move, pulls up, and missed.

Amy got the rebound and dribbles it out.

She took slow-speed dribbles to Sonic. Next, with the ball on her left hand, she took a speed-dribble with one hard bounce, steps back to her left, gathers, pulls up with Sonic trying to contest it, and makes it.

Amy 8, Sonic 7.

Sonic got the ball and inbound it back to Amy. Amy is in a triple-threat position with the ball on her right hip, as Sonic is in a normal defensive stance. Amy starts to take low slow-speed dribbles with her left hand, then hesitates as Sonic hops back a little. Amy did a step-back move, Sonic hesitated, as Amy pretend she picks up her dribble that got Sonic in the air and did an spin move to her right, and took off dribbling to the basket and finger-rolls it in with her right hand.

"Game point," said Amy, "and you better get that name 'Pinky' out of your mouth when I win."

"Bullshit." Said Sonic. Sonic shook his head signaling he got fooled again from the same move she did possessions ago.

Amy 9, Sonic 7.

Amy is now one point away of winning this one-on-one game against Sonic.

Amy got the ball from Sonic as he inbound it back to her. Amy sees that Sonic is playing her left so Amy decides to size him up taking medium-speed dribbles by crossing through the legs left and right, does a hesitation move with her left hand seeing Sonic hoped back a little, got low and does a super-quick crossover to her right that made Sonic run to her. Amy sees Sonic coming so she pulls up from mid-range with Sonic contesting it, and makes it.

"Game over," said Amy.

"Fuck," Sonic said to himself. He later shook his head signaling he lost, ... to a girl.

The game is over, as Amy won with the score 10, to Sonic's 7.

Sonic is mad that he lost the one-on-one game against Amy, but he has to admit, she got game and he respect that. Same thing for Amy, even though she beat him, he got game too. That's what basketball is suppose to be, have respect to one another by how he/she plays. Whether like it or not.

Sonic walks to her and put his right hand out. "Good game... Amy," he said; this time by not saying Pinky. Amy looked at him, then his hand, and dabbed him.

Sonic later went to his Nike bag and got two Gatorade-Fruit Punch bottles and gave the other bottle to Amy. The two hedgehogs sat on the bench of the court they were on at the sideline and started to get to know each other now. Sonic asks her who she is and where she came from. Amy tells him that she came from the other side of town and moved to this neighborhood so she can go to Knothole High. Sonic's story is kinda different from her's but he stayed at this neighborhood like his whole life. Next they told what they like and don't like and see that it matches their personalities.

"So," said Amy, "what's with you being so aggressive and physical at me?" Sonic huffed at that question and said, "Because that's how I play, when taking it serious against an opponent I know who's good." Sonic hates answering that question, especially when playing against a girl like Amy.

"I couldn't blame ya," said Amy, "I'm like that too when I play against a boy." Amy is not as strong as most males, anthromorphic or human, her age or a little bit older, but is well skilled and talented.

As their conversation starts to go further, they realized they're alike: the sport they play, the music they listen too, what they like and don't like; kinda everything they bring up. They were having a good time for themselves.

Sonic felt his phone ringing as he got a text message from his mother as it reads, _'Is everything good?' _Sonic text her back, "_Yeah."_ Bernie replied him back, _'Okay, just checking.'_

"Who was that?" Amy asked.

"My Mom." Sonic answered.

He later went to his Nike bag again and pulled out an extra shirt, signaling a all black short-sleeved T-Shirt. He took his shirt off and before he put in on, Amy saw his upper body and see he has a 6-pack. She kinda blushed at that sight as Sonic now put his shirt on as he put the other sweaty-shirt in his bag and closed it, then put the bag at his shoulders as he's gonna go back home since it's a school night.

"Well I'm finna go home now. See ya Amy." Sonic said to her as he waved good bye to her. Amy greed and waved him back as she also is going back to her house. As Sonic was walking, he realized she walking where he's going, signaling to him that they live in the same neighborhood in different addresses on a four-way road.

Even though they first met each other by playing one-on-one, this is only just the beginning for the two ballers.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After Sonic and Amy had an intense one-on-one game and their friendly conversation, they start to get in touch of one another, as friends. They do talk when they feel like they wanted to on some days. Tails and Cream were starting to know each other also. Ever since Sonic and Amy became friends, they were - how do you say, edged in for some reason. Just like Sonic and Amy, Tails and Cream became friends and lucky for Cream, she felt good that a young man like Tails was nice and calm enough to have a conversation to her.

Sonic and Amy have been working on their game to get themselves loose and to get better when basketball season starts. They still play pick up games against each other; whether its serious or not, they want to keep improving themselves. Good thing for them since most of the time they play against older guys that **can** play.

* * *

_-**Basketball Tryouts-**_

_-(Girls' Tryout Session)-_

It is now basketball season as the two hedgehogs are ready for this up-coming season. The two were just as excited to play basketball but more focused as who they'll play with and against.

The tryouts took place after school as the girls tryout first while the boys have to wait on them to finish, then tryout.

The girls' tryout have 25 of 'em, including Cream. For Amy it will be a piece of cake, it's like that for her because of the competition she's up against. These girls are good, but not great at an elite level ...yet. Inside the girl's tryouts, they are getting ready to warm up. While they were loossing up, a female rabbit that looks like Cream, wearing a white polo shirt that has the school logo on the right, sky blue jeans, and white low-top Shell-Toe Adidas, starts to walk in the gym. Next to her left is a female fox that has brown fur with auburn-colored hair, wearing a navy blue track-jacket with the school logo on the right, sky blue jeans, and navy blue low-top Converse-Chuck Taylor's. After they walk in, they see the girls getting ready as the female rabbit blued her whistle. "Alright ladies. I want all of ya come to the sideline and sit on the bleachers." All the girls did as told as the rabbit starts to address to the girls.

"Okay girls, my name is Vanilla Rabbit. I am your Varsity Head Coach. This is Rosemary Prower, my assistant." Rosemary raised her hand signaling who she is. Coach Vanilla continues, "Now my playing style is simple, up-tempo by running up and down the court; if you don't like it, those double-doors are right there for your ass to be outa here." She paused to see who may leave and sees not one person move.

-(Amy's POV)-

_Wow, she's probably one tough coach. Even if I do make the team to play for her, it's gonna be one tough year of practice and game day for me. But I don't care, I'm a competitive anyway._

-(Normal POV)-

Coach Vanilla looks at the players one last time before she starts her speech again. "Hmm, I see not one soul didn't get up and leave. Okay. Now let me ask all of you a question ... Do everyone of y'all wanna be on this squad to play basketball."

"YES." Said the girls.

Coach Vanilla smirked and said, "Okay I ask that 'cus some people just wanna be on the team instead of giving what they got, knowing their role. Now about me, you girls may ask yourselves 'Do you have a soft side?', well duh. I'm a female ain't I. Now what we're gonna do first is lay-up line. So I want the returning players on one side of the court, and the newcomers on the other side of the court. Lets go." Coach Vanilla later blued her whistle as the girls all got up and went to their assigned areas.

Coach Vanilla the Rabbit is Cream's mother. She came to Knothole High in 2003 and started (and still) as a P.E. teacher, while being an assistant head coach in Varsity and head coach in Junior Varsity and Freshmen team. Two years later (2005), she became a head coach and went on to win four state championships consecutively. She did taught Cream how to play basketball when she was 7 years old. She's the type of coach that will get on their asses to make them get better and to teach her players how to be discipline to one another, on and off the court.

Coach Rosemary Prower is Tails' mother. Again, she's a fox like her son, but has only one tail instead of two like her son. She came to Knothole High in 2004, a year later when Coach Vanilla came, as a 12th grade math teacher (and still is). After Coach Vanilla became the head coach the following year (2005), she ask Vanilla can she be her assistant, she said yes. Just like Coach Vanilla, she taught her son Miles (Tails in case you forget) how to play basketball when he was 6 years old.

The girls all started to do lay-up line at their assigned areas. Since Amy is a newcomer, she'll be on the newcomer-side of the court, even though she did play summer league ball for Knothole High. Coach Vanilla is watching the girls do their lay-ups, still not amazed yet, even though it's only a tryout for her. After their lay-up-drill, Coach Vanilla blued her whistle telling the players to go to the sideline.

"Now", said Coach Vanilla, "what we're gonna do now is to scrimmage against one another, full-court on y'all assigned areas. I will referee the Varsity side while Rosemary will referee the newcomer side. Lets go ladies."

The girls, again as instructed, went to their assigned areas. For Amy, she is nervous, but confident of herself and her game.

**(Newcomer's Court)**

At the newcomer's side, it about 13 of 'em as Coach Rosemary starts to pick the five players to scrimmage. Amy is one of the 10 players, 5 each on two teams, to be picked as they all start to walk to center court as Coach Rosemary tosses the ball up and the opposing team starts to scrimmage.

_After scrimmage..._

When the scrimmage was over, the players that were on the court went to go get a water break.

While the girls, who finished their scrimmage, were having their break, a mongoose with yellow fur and long purple hair that ties up in a pony tail, wearing a black short-sleeve shirt, all-black Jordan short, white tube socks, and red and white Nike Hyperdunks of 2013, walks up to Amy.

"Hey there," the mongoose said.  
"Hey to you too," said Amy.  
"I'm surprise you're that good. You must worked on your game a lot?"  
"Yeah, all the time. What about you?"  
"I do too, but most of the time I do track by just running."

_No wonder,_ Amy said in her head. She said that because, just like Sonic, she saw how fast and quick she is.

The two now started to head back to the gym as they continue their conversation. The mongoose continues, "By the way, my name is Mina. Mina Mongoose. What's yours?"

"Amy Rose. And I'm ... well ... a freshman."  
"Damn really," said Mina, "you're in the same grade I'm in, and you're that good."

She was shocked to hear that she's in the same grade as her, and by how good she plays. Mina didn't know her until now because not only are they in the same freshmen class, she never knew her period; she only sees her in the hallway when she walks to her class. That's just how it is in school when you don't know someone until you talk about something or something else.

After Mina, Amy, and the other girls headed back to the gym after their water break was over, they went to their newcomer-side-of-the-court to continue scrimmaging each other while Coach Rosemary is scouting and refereeing.

_After scrimmage..._

After they had another scrimmage, Amy and the rest of the newcomer-girls all sat on the first row of the bleachers as they watch the other girls on the 'returners' side of the court.

When that was over, all the girls sat on the same bleachers they sat on before they started their tryout.

Coach Vanilla and Coach Rosemary each called out the players they picked signaling they're on the team. For Amy Rose, well ... she got picked of course, from Coach Rosemary; same thing for Mina Mongoose and Cream the Rabbit. Amy smiled after she got picked. After Coach Vanilla and Coach Rosemary pick out the players they want, each one of them told them they expected to come to practice tomorrow as they will discuss some more stuff tomorrow on their first day of practice.

The rest of the girls that got picked, all went to their locker room and start to pack their stuff and as some either walked home, waiting on their rides to come, or watch the boys tryout.

_-(Boys' Tryout Session)-_

At the boy's tryout, it's about 30 guys in the gym, including Tails, right now stretching and loosing up themselves. For Sonic it will be a piece of cake, it's like that for him because of the competition he's up against. These boys are good, but not great at an elite level ...yet. Inside the boy's tryouts, they are getting ready to warm up. When they were finished, a male blue hedgehog with quills on the back of his head with a brown mustache, wearing a white polo shirt that has the school logo on the right, black jeans, and white low-top Nike Air Force 1's, starts to walk in the gym. Next to his left is a male echidna with red fur, wearing a tight-blue Under Armour shirt, black track-jogging pants, and Nike running shoes. After they walk in, they see the boys getting ready as the blue hedgehog blued his whistle. "Alright fellas. I want all of ya come to the sideline and sit on the bleachers." The boys did as they told as the male hedgehog starts to address to the boys.

"Okay guys, my name is Sir Charles Hedgehog, also known as Chuck. I am your Varsity Head Coach. This is Locke Echidna, my assistant." Locke raised his hand signaling who he is. Coach Charles continues, "Now my playing style is simple, up-tempo by running up and down the court; if you don't like to run, those double-doors are right there for one of ya asses outta here." He paused to see who may leave and sees not one person move.

Coach Chuck looks at the players one last time before he starts his speech again. "Hmm, I see not one soul didn't get up and leave. Okay. Now let me ask all of you a question ... Do everyone of y'all wanna be on this squad to play basketball."

"YES." Said the guys.  
"Yes what?" Said Coach Chuck.  
"YES SIR." The guys said again.

Coach Charles smirked and said, "Okay I ask that 'cus some people just wanna be on the team instead of giving what they got, knowing their role. Now about me, y'all may ask yourselves 'Do you have a soft side?', well ... not really. I'll explained to everyone of ya, IF one of ya make the team, JV or Varsity. Now what we're gonna do first is lay-up line. So I want the returning players on one side of the court, and the newcomers on the other side of the court. Lets go." Coach Charles later blued his whistle as the guys all got up and went to their assigned areas.

Coach Sir Charles "Chuck" Hedgehog is Sonic's uncle. He came to Knothole High in 2000 and started (and still) as a P.E. teacher, while being an assistant head coach in Varsity and head coach in Junior Varsity and Freshmen team. Two years later (2002), he became a head coach and went on to win seven state championships consecutively. He did taught Sonic how to play basketball when he was 7 years old. Just like Coach Vanilla, he's the type of coach that will get on their asses to make them get better and to teach his players how to be discipline to one another, on and off the court.

Coach Locke Echidna came to Knothole High in 2004 as a co-math teacher (and still is). While Coach Chuck was already the head coach, he ask him can he be his assistant, he said yes.

The boys all started to do lay-up line at their assigned areas. Since Sonic is a newcomer, he'll be on the newcomer-side of the court, even though she did play summer league ball for Knothole High. Coach Chuck is watching the boys doing their lay-ups, still not amazed yet, even though it's only a tryout for him. After their lay-up drill, Coach Charles blued his whistle telling the players to go to the sideline.

"Now," said Coach Chuck, "what we're gonna do now is to scrimmage against one another, full-court on y'all assigned areas. I will referee the Varsity side while Locke will referee the newcomer side. Lets go everybody."

The boys, again as instructed, went to their assigned areas. For Sonic, he's kinda nervous, but confident of himself and his game.

**(Newcomer's Court)**

At the newcomer's side, it about 15 of 'em as Coach Locke starts to pick the five players to scrimmage. Sonic is one of the 10 players, 5 each on two teams, to be picked as they all start to walk to center court as Coach Locke tosses the ball up and the opposing team starts to scrimmage.

_After scrimmage..._

When the scrimmage was over, the players that were on the court went to go get a water break.

While the guys, who finished their scrimmage, were having their break, a red echidna with his dreadlocks tied up in a pony tail, wearing a black no-sleeve shirt, all-red Jordan short, red and black Jordan socks, and red and white Nike Hyperdunks of 2013, walks up to Sonic.

"Hey there," the echidna said.  
"What up," said Sonic.  
"I'm surprise you're that good. You must worked on your game a lot?"  
"Yeah, all the time. What about you?"  
"I do too, but most of the time I play football, 'cuz it's my favorite sport."

_I see,_ Sonic said in his head. He said that because he saw how muscular he is.

The two now started to head back to the gym as they continue their conversation. The echidna continues, "By the way, I'm Knuckles the Echidna. What's yours?"

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. And you maybe surprised. I'm ... well ... a freshman."  
"The hell," said Knuckles, "I'm a sophomore but damn you're that good."

He was shocked to hear that he's a freshman, playing at an elite level. Knuckles sees him in the hallway but doesn't know him until now. Again, that's just how it is in school when you don't know someone until you talk about something or something else.

After Knuckles, Sonic, and the other guys headed back to the gym after their water break was over, they went back to their newcomer-side-of-the-court to continue scrimmaging each other while Coach Locke is scouting and refereeing.

_After scrimmage..._

After they had another scrimmage, Sonic and the rest of the newcomer-guys all sat on the first row of the bleachers as they watch the other boys on the 'returners' side of the court.

When that was over, the boys sat on the same bleachers they sat on before they started their tryout.

Coach Chuck and Coach Locke each called out the players they picked signaling they're on the team. For Sonic, well ... he got picked of course, from Coach Locke; same thing for Knuckles. Sonic smiled after he got picked. After Coach Chuck and Coach Locke pick out the players they want, each one of them told them they expected to come to practice tomorrow as they will discuss some more stuff tomorrow on their first day of practice.

The rest of the guys that got picked, all went to their locker room and start to pack their stuff and as some either walked home or waiting on their rides to come.

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everybody, I'm currently working on Chapter 4.**

**Here's a quick preview: It's the first day of practice for Sonic, Amy, and the rest of the players.**

**If you want to help me on some ideas in this story, feel free to do so. I want it to make it a good story with a good setting and style. But here's a catch, don't, and I mean DON'T, give me OC characters with rainbow-like fur or some BS. I'm sorry but it has to be that way.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: First Day of Practice**

The next day is today's first day of practice for Sonic and Amy. For Sonic and Amy, they're on Junior Varsity(JV); it doesn't bother them, they're just ready for basketball season. Mina and Cream also are on Junior Varsity, Knuckles is now a Varsity player since he played Junior Varsity last year.

The girls will practice first as the boys will practice after the girls are finished.

-(Girls' Practice Session)-

The girls went to their locker room and put on their practice uniform with their practice jersey and sometimes their own shorts. Their routine is: do 10 laps around the court, stretch at their separate area half-court, and do lay-up line. While they are doing lay-up line, Coach Vanilla and Coach Rosemary came in as they see what the girls are doing. Coach Vanilla blued her whistle telling her players to head to the sideline. The girls did as they told as Coach Vanilla starts to address to the players.

"Okay girls, welcome to our first day of practice. To the JV players, hope y'all work ya butt off. To the Varsity players, or should I say 'MY Varsity players', everyone of you better work hard in practice and in game day. Now, me and Coach Rosemary are not gonna be teddy bears to anyone of ya. We are gonna get on everyone of your asses to make you all get better, by not just your talent, just by work ethic by various drills and workouts. The first drill we're all gonna do, is defense - on-ball defense, off-ball defense, and by sliding your feet while having your hands out. For two weeks straight. If you don't like it, then you can get ya ass up and walk outta here."

She stop to see if one of the JV or Varsity players are gonna walk out, but gladly to her none of the players, Junior Varsity or Varsity, got up and left. Showing Coach Vanilla and Coach Rosemary that they wanna work hard and help the team win.

"Okay," said Coach Vanilla, "lets get it started." She blued her whistle and all the players got up as the Varsity and Junior Varsity players all lined up from one baseline to the free-throw line on the other side of the court. Coach Rosemary put 3 minutes on the game clock as Coach Vanilla told the girls to clamp down and have their hands out. Coach Vanilla blew her whistle, Coach Rosemary starts the clock, and the players starts to tap their feet rapidly as fast as they can.

As the drill continues with the players tapping their feet, Coach Vanilla held her right arm out as all the players slide their feet to their left as fast as they can, stop at the sideline-marker, and sprint back in line again to still continue the drill. Next, Coach Vanilla held out her left arm as all the players slide their feet to their right as fast as they can, stop at the sideline-marker, and sprint back in line again to still continue the drill. They have to continue doing this drill until time runs out.

After the game clock reach zero while the horn went off, all the girls' legs, including Amy, Mina, and Cream's legs, felt like it's burning, but it's worth it because it teaches them how to slide their feet when they are guarding their man.

Coach Vanilla later tells the players to get a water break. After all the girls came back to the gym after their water break, Coach Vanilla tells the girls the next defensive drill is slide their feet by using cones. The drill is: first, clamp down on defense while having your hands out and second, slide your feet by zigzagging to the cones all the way to the other baseline of the other side of the court, by going as fast as they can with a time limit of 25 seconds. For guards like Amy, Mina, Cream, and the others, they can do it by using their, somewhat, speed and quickness. For the bigs - Power Forward/Center, it will be a challenge to show Coaches Vanilla and Rosemary can they move their feet and run up and down the court.

The guards will go first as Amy will start if off. She walks to the end of the baseline, clamp down, and spread her arms out. Coach Vanilla blew her whistle, Coach Rosemary made the clock start, and Amy starts to zigzag. While she's sliding her feet, Coach Vanilla is impressed that a freshman like Amy can move her feet, showing her that she's quick. When Amy reached the baseline on the other side of the court, she look up at the game clock of the scoreboard and see it was 5 seconds left, showing it took her 20 seconds to get to the other baseline on the side of the court. Surprising Coaches Vanilla and Rosemary, her Junior Varsity teammates, and the Varsity players.

Next, Mina came to do the drill. Coach Rosemary put 25 seconds back up on the game clock, as Mina clamped down and have her hands out. Coach Vanilla blew her whistle, Coach Rosemary starts the clock, and Mina starts to slide her feet by zigzagging. While she's sliding her feet, Coach Vanilla is impressed again from a freshman like her, that fast and quick, to move her feet. Again surprising Coaches Vanilla and Rosemary, her Junior Varsity teammates, and the Varsity players.

_Show off._ Amy said in her head when she watched Mina slide her feet. And what she meant when she said 'Show off', Mina finished with 10 seconds left on the game clock, showing it took her 15 seconds to get to the other baseline on the other side of the court.

After the rest of the guards and bigs finished the drill, Coach Vanilla told the players their next defensive drill is: slide their feet with their hands out on the baseline, as a group, with the time limit of 3 minutes.

The players went to the baseline as the Junior Varsity players went on one side of the baseline and the Varsity players on the other baseline; the girls all spread out a little so they can have some room for themselves. Coach Vanilla went to the middle of the court as Coach Rosemary put 3 minutes on the game clock. Coach Vanilla first told the players to get ready as they clamp down, next she tells them to get set by having their hands out, then she blew her whistle as Coach Rosemary let the clock run and the players slowly slide their feet.

While the girls are doing this drill, they first feel nothing on their legs while they're sliding their feet, but soon will when 2 minutes comes by. When the clock struck 2 minutes, the girls can feel their legs burning as they're grunting of the feeling of their legs. Coach Vanilla is pushing the girls to keep it going as they must continue this drill until the horn goes off. 2 minutes later, the horn went off and the girls stop as they feel their legs burning. Some of the girls fell and roll on their backs flat while some stand straight up because of the drill they just finished.

Coach Vanilla went to her portfolio and grab some papers. She walked back to center-court and later blew her whistle telling the players to come to where she's at. All the girls did as they told as Coach Vanilla later told them to sit on their butts as she starts to address the players. "Now, our first day of practice went well. Remember, for two weeks straight, we're gonna continue do these defensive drills to work on our on-ball defense and our perimeter defense, after the two weeks are over with, we're gonna go over our offense. Keep it. Also, throughout this whole season, everyone of you better come to practice ready and don't start now drama or anything. What I'mma do now is, me and Coach Rosemary will give y'all these team contracts."

The two coaches gave out the team contracts to each one of their players as they're discussing what to do and what NOT to do to the team during school, to your teammates, and off the court. "Alright ladies, bring it in," said Coach Vanilla.

All the girls got up, put their hands up, as Coach Vanilla sounded off, "1, 2, 3, ..."

"WARRIORS," said the girls.

As soon as the girls start to separate, Coach Vanilla called Amy and told her to come here. Amy, with jitters, did as told as Coach Vanilla starts a conversation with Amy.

"Say your name is Amy Rose right?"  
"Yes ma'am." Said Amy.  
"I heard you're a freshman, is that true?" Said Coach Vanilla.  
"Yes ma'am."

Coach Vanilla raised her eyebrow and smirked, surprised she's a freshman. "Okay. From the way how I saw you sliding your feet by having your hands out, you seemed fundamentally sounded of our defensive drills." Amy smiled from the friendly compliment from Coach Vanilla.

"Now remember," said Coach Vanilla, "we're only gonna do these defensive drills for two weeks. After those two weeks, we all are gonna do our offense. If you keep it up, you, and probably Mina, will be on my Varsity team. From what I just said, don't get too cocky about it. Just keep working hard on your game, stay focused in practice, school, and off the court, you may have a shot to play with me. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am." Said Amy.

Coach Vanilla kinda smiled. "Okay. Stay healthy and take care of yourself. I'll see you tomorrow."

Amy now starts to walk to the locker room as she smiled from the friendly conversation she had with Coach Vanilla. _Wow. Even though it's my first day of practice, I may have a shot of playing Varsity. Just what Coach Vanilla said 'don't get too cocky about it', because if I screw up. I may not have a chance. Just keep my head straight, and I'll be good._ She said in her head.

When she arrived to the locker room, she went to her locker and gathered her stuff. While she's doing that, Mina's locker is next to her's on the left as she asks Amy a question.

"Hey what took you so long?"  
"Coach Vanilla was talking to me." Amy answered.

Mina raised her eyebrow of what Amy said. "Okay, what she told you?"  
"She told me, if I keep doing what I have been doing," she paused as she looked to her left, then right, and whispered in Mina's right ear, "you and me may play Varsity."

Mina's eyes widened a little from what Amy told her. "Okay. You and me might as well keep doing what we have been doing."

"Agreed." Said Amy.

After their conversation ended, they put their school-clothes back on and called their rides.

* * *

-(Boys' Practice Session)-

The boys went to their locker room and put on their practice uniform with their practice jersey and sometimes their own shorts. Just like the girls, their routine is: do 10 laps around the court, stretch at their separate area half-court, and do lay-up line. While they are doing lay-up line, Coach Charles and Coach Locke came in as they see what the girls are doing. Coach Chuck blued his whistle telling his players to head to the sideline. The guys did as they told as Coach Charles starts to address to the players.

"Okay guys, welcome to our first day of practice. To the JV players, hope y'all work ya butt off. To the Varsity players, or should I say 'MY Varsity players', everyone of you better work your ass off in practice and in game day. Now, from what I said yesterday, me and Coach Locke are not gonna be teddy bears to anyone of ya. We are gonna get on everyone of your asses to make you all get better, by not just your talent, just by work ethic by various drills and workouts. The first drill we're all gonna do, is defense - on-ball defense, off-ball defense, and by sliding your feet while having your hands out. For two weeks straight. Yes, I said it. Two. Weeks. Straight. If you don't like it, then you can get ya ass up and walk outta here."

She stop to see if one of the JV or Varsity players are gonna walk out, but gladly to him none of the players, Junior Varsity or Varsity, got up and left. Showing Coach Chuck and Coach Locke that they wanna work hard and help the team win.

Just like the what Coach Vanilla did to the girls, Coach Chuck will do the same thing to the boys.

"Okay," said Coach Charles, "lets get it started." He blued his whistle and all the players got up as the Varsity and Junior Varsity players all lined up from one baseline to the free-throw line on the other side of the court. Coach Locke put 3 minutes on the game clock as Coach Chuck told the guys to clamp down and have their hands out. Coach Charles blew her whistle, Coach Locke starts the clock, and the players starts to tap their feet rapidly as fast as they can.

As the drill continues with the players tapping their feet, Coach Chuck held his right arm out as all the players slide their feet to their left as fast as they can, stop at the sideline-marker, and sprint back in line again to still continue the drill. Next, Coach Charles held out his left arm as all the players slide their feet to their right as fast as they can, stop at the sideline-marker, and sprint back in line again to still continue the drill. They have to continue doing this drill until time runs out.

After the game clock reach zero while the horn went off, all the guys' legs, including Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles' legs, felt like it's burning, but it's worth it because it teaches them how to slide their feet when they are guarding their man.

Coach Chuck later tells the players to get a water break. After all the guys came back to the gym after their water break, Coach Chuck tells the guys the next defensive drill is slide their feet by using cones. The drill is: first, clamp down on defense while having your hands out and second, slide your feet by zigzagging to the cones all the way to the other baseline of the other side of the court, by going as fast as they can with a time limit of 25 seconds. For guards like Sonic and Tails, they can do it by using their, somewhat, speed and quickness. For the bigs like Knuckles because he plays Power Forward/Center, it will be a challenge to show Coaches Chuck and Locke can they move their feet and run up and down the court. Well, Knuckles can do it since he plays football, as a 6'4 220 pound Tight End. Because football players, like him, always run. But that's a different story.

The guards will go first as Sonic will start if off. He walks to the end of the baseline, clamp down, and spread his arms out. Coach Charles blew his whistle, Coach Locke made the clock start, and Sonic starts to zigzag. While he's sliding his feet, Coach Chuck is impressed that his nephew, who's a freshman, can move his feet, showing him that he's quick; even though Coach Chuck knows that. When Sonic reached the baseline on the other side of the court, he look up at the game clock of the scoreboard and see it was 10 seconds left, showing it took him 20 seconds to get to the other baseline on the side of the court. Surprising Coach Locke, his Junior Varsity teammates, and the Varsity players. Coach Chuck was not surprised because he knows Sonic is fast and quick, since he's his nephew. Same thing for Tails, even though he's his best friend.

Next, Tails came to do the drill. Coach Locke put 25 seconds back up on the game clock, as Tails clamped down and have his hands out. Coach Locke blew his whistle, Coach Locke starts the clock, and Tails starts to slide his feet by zigzagging. While he's sliding her feet, Coach Chuck is impressed again from a freshman like him, that quick, can move his feet. Again surprising Coach Vanilla, even Coach Chuck, his Junior Varsity teammates, and the Varsity players.

_Too slow._ Sonic said in his head when he watched his best friend slide his feet. And what he meant when he said 'Too slow', Tails finished with 5 seconds left on the game clock, showing he finished 5 seconds late from Sonic's time to get to the other baseline on the other side of the court.

After the rest of the guards and bigs finished the drill, Coach Chuck told the players their next defensive drill is: slide their feet with their hands out on the baseline, as a group, with the time limit of 3 minutes.

The players went to the baseline as the Junior Varsity players went on one side of the baseline and the Varsity players on the other baseline; the guys all spread out a little so they can have some room for themselves. Coach Charles went to the middle of the court as Coach Locke put 3 minutes on the game clock. Coach Chuck first told the players to get ready as they clamp down, next he tells them to get set by having their hands out, then he blew his whistle as Coach Locke let the clock run and the players slowly slide their feet.

While the guys are doing this drill, they first feel nothing on their legs while they're sliding their feet, but soon will when 2 minutes comes by. When the clock struck 2 minutes, the guys can feel their legs burning as they're grunting of the feeling of their legs. Coach Chuck is pushing the boys to keep it going as they must continue this drill until the horn goes off. 2 minutes later, the horn went off and the boys stop as they feel their legs burning. Some of the guys fell and roll on their backs flat while some stand straight up because of the drill they just finished.

Coach Chuck went to his portfolio and grab some papers. He walked back to center-court and later blew his whistle telling the players to come to where he's at. All the guys did as they told as Coach Chuck later told them to sit on their butts as he starts to address the players. "Now, our first day of practice went well. Remember, for two weeks straight, we're gonna continue do these defensive drills to work on our on-ball defense and our perimeter defense, after the two weeks are over with, we're gonna go over our offense. Keep it. Also, throughout this whole season, everyone of you better come to practice ready and don't start now drama or anything. What I'mma do now is, me and Coach Locke will give y'all these team contracts."

The two coaches gave out the team contracts to each one of their players as they're discussing what to do and what NOT to do to the team during school, to your teammates, and off the court. "Alright fellas, bring it in," said Coach Vanilla.

All the guys got up, put their hands up, as Coach Coach sounded off, "1, 2, 3, ..."

"WARRIORS," said the guys.

As soon as the boys start to separate, Coach Chuck called Sonic and told him to come here. Now even though Coach Chuck is Sonic's nephew, he can be hard on him. Like every head coach whose a parent to their child. Sonic, with jitters, did as told as Coach Chuck starts a conversation with his nephew.

"Hey Sonic, are you trying to be on the Varsity squad with me?" Sonic knew that question was about to come. "Not really. That's just how I do it. You know that."

Coach Chuck smiled and later rolled his eyes of what Sonic said. "Look, even though it's only the first day of practice, and since I know what type of player you are, you may have a shot to be on the Varsity squad with me."

Sonic smiled and raised his eyebrow. "Really?"

Coach Chuck nod. "Yeah. But remember, we're only gonna do these defensive drills for two weeks. After those two weeks, we all are gonna do our offense. If you keep it up, you may have a shot to play with me. From what I just said, don't get too cocky about it. As always, just keep working hard on your game, stay focused in practice, school, and off the court, you may have a shot. Understood Sunny Boy?"

"Sure Unc." Said Sonic.

Coach Charles kinda smiled. "Okay. Stay healthy and take care of yourself. I'll see you on the way out." Coach Chuck is dropping Sonic to his mom's house, that's why he said that.

Sonic now starts to walk to the locker room as he smiled from the friendly conversation he had with his uncle. _Wow. Even though it's my first day of practice, I may have a shot of playing Varsity. Just what Uncle Chuck said 'don't get too cocky about it', because if I screw up, I may not have a chance. Just keep my head straight, and I'll be good._ He said in his head.

When he arrived to the locker room, he went to his locker and gathered his stuff. While he's doing that, Tails' locker is next to his on the right as he asks Sonic a question.

"Hey what took you so long?"

"Uncle Chuck was talking to me." Sonic answered.

Tails raised his eyebrow of what Sonic said. "Okay, what he told you?"  
"He told me, if I keep doing what I have been doing," he paused as he looked to his left, then right, and whispered in Tails' right ear, "I may play Varsity."

Tails' eyes widened a little from what Sonic told him. "Okay. I figured that was going to happen."  
"Agreed." Said Sonic.

After their conversation ended, they put their school-clothes back on as Tails is riding with his mother Coach Rosemary who stayed and watched her son practice, and Sonic is riding with Coach Chuck, his uncle.

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Now for those who started reading this story, on Chapter 1, the beginning, I told you _'_****This story was called, Love & Basketball II, until I changed.**' I did made some changes throughout this story and my other FanFic stories.  


**Now for the readers who are following this story, if you readers have or haven't noticed, I changed the title of the story from Love & Basketball II, to Teammates Forever.**

**As this story continues, you will understand why I changed the title. And for me as the writer of this story, I know how it will end and when it comes to the conclusion of this story, it will explain why Sonic and Amy will be teammates forever.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_"Now remember, we're only gonna do these defensive drills for two weeks. After those two weeks, we all are gonna do our offense. If you keep it up, you probably will be on my Varsity team."_ Those exact words Amy and Sonic remembered from their coaches, giving them motivation to keep improving themselves.

After practice they all went home as they took a shower and later Amy doing her homework and Sonic watching TV in his room since he doesn't have homework from anyone of his teachers. While their 'me time' is going on, they were thinking about how tough, yet good, their first day of practice was. The defensive drills were a learning experience, as it shows them realizing their coaches are teaching his/her players how to play defense; on-ball and off the ball. Even though Sonic and Amy can play defense, it's still a learning experience for the two hedgehogs.

While Sonic is watching TV, he decides to text Amy. Texting her, _'How was your first day of practice'_. Amy receive the text from Sonic as she just finished her homework, text him back, _'Good yet my legs are kinda sore'_. Sonic text her back the same reply, signaling their practice was teaching on-ball defense. As they're texting back and forth to each other, their conversation were that they may have a chance to play Varsity, but their coaches told them they'll continue the defensive drills for two weeks. After that, they'll do their offense.

Sonic and Amy just can't wait to get to the offense to show how good they are offensively, but again, they have to wait two weeks. They won't complain about the defensive drills and workout-conditioning grills their coaches are doing for right now, as it shows them their coaches are getting his/her players in shape: by running, jumping, etc.

After their texting session was over, they look at their clocks as it's 10 o'clock PM and decided to call it a day as they are heading to bed. They put on their pajamas with Sonic wearing a all-black Jordan short and Amy wearing a white T-Shirt and white pants with red polk adot colors. They turn off the lights and TV in their room and fell asleep.

_-Next Day-_

The alarm clocks of Sonic and Amy's goes off at 5:30 AM, telling them to wake up. They opened up their sleep, yet sandy, eyes and reach their arm out to turn off their alarms. Next they rose up from their beds and stretch their arms and legs, loosing up their muscles.

Later they turn their TV's on so later they'll pick an outfit to wear. After watching TV, they went to the bathroom and brushed their teeth. After they finished brushing her teeth, they went back to their room and went to their closet to pick out an outfit for they day. Sonic picked out a all-white T-Shirt, loose fit sky blue jeans, a all-gray hooded-jacket, and all-white low-top Nike Air Force 1's. Amy picked out a pink Hollister shirt with purple lining, navy blue jean vest, blue skinny jeans, and pink and purple Air Jordan V.

They put on the clothes they picked and double-checked their backpacks to see do they have the school supplies and school books they'll use, and they do have 'em. Next they grabbed their medium-sized duffel bag and pack their basketball attire with a shirt to practice with, shorts and shoes to play in; sometimes either one of them, or both of them, would put their own basketball in the bag with a force of habit.

After they double-checked and packed their stuff, they each ate their breakfast, waive goodbye to their parents, and walk to their bus stop while listening to their music with Sonic listening to Rich Homie Quan's Choices on his IPhone 5 and Amy listening to Aaliyah's One In a Million on her Samsung Galaxy phone.

When they walk to their bus stop, the two hedgehogs greeted each other as they are now waiting on school bus number 774. Ten minutes later, their bus came as their bus driver opens the door for the two hoopers as Sonic sat in his seat in the far back on his left and Amy, this time, sitting in front of him. The two are just being silent while listening to their music.

_-Bus Stops Later-_

After their bus driver made some stops along the way, they arrive at their school as they got off the bus, into the school building, and to the cafeteria; now waiting in line for another breakfast to eat so they won't get hungry before lunch starts (smart idea). After they got their breakfast, they got to the table sitting with their friends with Sonic sitting with his childhood friend/brother Tails (of course), and Amy sitting with Cream and, new friend, Mina; eating breakfast while having a conversation to one another.

[*School Bell Rings*]

The school bell rang as all the students went to each of their classes signaling school is about to began.

Here are some facts about Knothole Village High School, inside the school are students with a population of 1,000 per student in region 6-A. Besides the fact that it's a basketball-powerhouse high school that Sonic and Amy said it is, it's a public school great for its academics and non-athletic school activities. Knothole High School, for short, is in the top 10 in the state of Georgia for it's academics. With all the money the school has because of its success over the last 25 years and counting, when high school students decide they wanna go to college, their guidance counselor will give Financial Aid to a student for its future funds heading into college, if he/she accepted with a scholarship. Great news not only for Sonic, Amy, and the other students/student-athletes, for parents as well.

**(A/N: It is true, some high schools do that. For almost every student/student-athlete when accepted a scholarship. Based on what budget the school has along with the school board.)**

While the four hoopers are in school, they're just as bored at times in class if nothing is going on, until something exciting happens. But when it comes to school work, they have to do that, no exceptions because it's not only in their team contracts they looked and signed with their signature along with their parent's signature as well (which all the players will give 'em back to their coaches), their parents are strict to their child for their grades. You know what some people say - no grades, no sports; if it comes to basketball for the two hedgehogs.

* * *

**_-After School, In Practice-_**

_-Girls' Practice Session-_

The girls practice after school as they started off practice doing their usual routines (10 laps around the court, stretch at their separate area half-court, and do lay-up line). When Coach Vanilla and Coach Rosemary walked in the gym, Coach Vanilla sees her players loosing up as she let them loosen up for extra 10 minutes. After that, blew her whistle signaling her players to the sidelines.

Coach Vanilla addresses her players. "Okay girls, before I tell ya the next drill we're finna do, I want y'all to tell me in your opinion... how did our first day of practice went?"

The girls address their opinion signaling Coach Vanilla it went well, yet soreness and (sort of) stiffness in their legs; but all in all, it went well for the girls.

Coach Vanilla sort a smiled from the honest answers from her players. "Good. Very good. Like I said yesterday, 'Throughout this whole season, everyone of you better come to practice ready and don't start now drama or anything'. Now the next defensive drill we're gonna do, is play zone defense: 1-3-1 and 2-3. So I want 5 of the JV players on offense against 5 Varsity players playing defense."

The 5 JV (including Amy) and Varsity players jogged on one-half of the court for practicing, and attacking, the zone defense. Coach Vanilla told the players the first zone defense they'll do is 1-3-1 zone. The 1-3-1 zone defense has a guard up top, a big in the middle, two more guards, or one guard and one forward, on the perimeter, and another big in the paint. The drill is: when the ball moves around, all the players must rotate to help stop dribble penetration, the skip-pass, and the give-and-go pass. But there are three weaknesses when playing the 1-3-1 zone defense: the extra pass from the free-throw line when an offensive player does a backdoor cut to the basket, shooting the ball from the perimeter, and throwing an alley-oop to a player cutting to the basket because there's one defensive-player at the paint; unless there's rotation. Teams, including Knothole High's girls, will live and die by the jump shot because it's limits dribble penetration.

The Varsity players got into the 1-3-1 zone defense as the JV girls got into their spots on the court and will try to score against the zone; and yes, they are playing with a basketball this time. This drill will see who will get 10 points on the scoreboard, with the Varsity players getting a defensive stop while the JV players trying to score. Whoever score/gets a defensive stop, gets 1 point each.

The players got to their spots on the court as the Junior Varsity players will try to score and the Varsity players will try to get a defensive stop. Coach Vanilla blew her whistle as their practice session begins.

_After their drill..._

The Varsity girls ended up winning by just two points with JV 8, Varsity 10. The JV girls started and finished of strong, but couldn't win it as the Varsity girls took the victory. For Amy, she did good. She was able to move without the ball almost all the time by finding the open spot against the 1-3-1 zone defense. Her jump shot was consistent, but most of her jump shots were from the three-point line. She knows when an opposing team does a zone defense, 2-3, 3-2, 1-2-2 (kinda like a 3-2 zone defense), or 1-3-1, your best bet is to shoot the ball; whether you're spotting up, create space if you can, or call your teammate to set a pick on the defender.

Coach Vanilla, including Coach Rosemary, was impressed by Amy for having an high basketball IQ of how to play against the zone defense. They were discussing that Amy may play Varsity for Coach Vanilla. Even though she's a freshman and still have a lot to learn to become a better basketball player in the future, she has confidence of her game. Even though they are doing these defensive drills and workout drills for two weeks, the two coaches were impressed for the second day in a row from Amy.

After the girls, who were on the court, were done executing/attacking the 1-3-1 zone defense, Coach Vanilla told the girls to get a water break. The girls went to go get water by finding a water fountain. As they were getting some water, some of the Varsity girls were impressed by the pink hedgehog, which is Amy but they don't know her yet, that she can play. But what they don't know, except Coach Vanilla, Coach Rosemary, and Amy herself, that she may play Varsity.

After their water break, the girls went back in the gym to complete an another zone-defense-drill. Coach Vanilla tell the players the next zone defense is 2-3 zone. The 2-3 zone defense has two guards up top, a big in the middle, and a guard and forward on the wing. Just like what they were doing in a 1-3-1 zone, the drill is: when the ball moves around, all the players must rotate to help stop dribble penetration, the skip-pass, and the give-and-go pass. But there are three weaknesses when playing the 2-3 zone defense: the extra pass from the free-throw line when an offensive player does a backdoor cut to the basket, the skip-pass, and shooting the ball from the perimeter. Again, teams, including Knothole High's girls, will live and die by the jump shot because it's limits dribble penetration.

The 5 JV (including Amy) and Varsity players jogged back on one-half of the court for practicing, and attacking, the zone defense. This drill is the same from the previous one, as who will get 10 points on the scoreboard, with the Varsity players getting a defensive stop while the JV players trying to score. Whoever score/gets a defensive stop, gets 1 point each. The players got back into their spots on the court as the Junior Varsity players will try to score while the Varsity players will try to get a defensive stop. Coach Vanilla blew her whistle as their practice session begins.

_After their drill..._

The Junior Varsity girls ended up winning by just two points with JV 10, Varsity 8. The JV girls started and finished of strong. For Amy, she did good again. She was able to move without the ball almost all the time by finding the open spot against the 2-3 zone defense. Her jump shot was consistent, but most of her jump shots were from the three-point line. She knows when an opposing team does a zone defense, your best bet is to shoot the ball; whether you're spotting up, create space if you can, or call your teammate to set a pick on the defender.

Coach Vanilla, including Coach Rosemary, was impressed again by Amy for having an high basketball IQ of how to play against the different kind of zone defense. They weren't thinking twice of Amy playing Varsity for Coach Vanilla. And again, even though she's a freshman and still have a lot to learn to become a better basketball player in the future, she has confidence of her game.

_Practice Drills Later..._

After their completion of practicing zone defenses, Coach Vanilla gathered the players, JV and Varsity, to center court as practice is about to end. After Coach Vanilla game some advices to the players, the girls break and headed to the locker room.

Coach Vanilla later walked up to Coach Rosemary talking about Amy of should she be playing Varsity instead of Junior Varsity.

"Aye Rosemary, do you think Amy should have been on the Varsity squad with me?"

"Well," Coach Rosemary says, "you and me know she played Summer League with us in the summer time. When she tried out for my JV team, she was great, offensively and defensively. She did told me she may play JV for us sense she's gonna be a Freshman. But she didn't bring up that she may play Varsity when she works harder on her game."

Now remember, Coach Vanilla is the head coach at the Varsity level. The only time that she sees Junior Varsity players play was during practice, scrimmaging her Varsity players, or when they have a game. During the summer time, she only saw Amy's game like only twice the whole summer because she was working with her Varsity players and other stuff; so she doesn't know her game or who she is period. When Cream was in middle school, her daughter played against Amy in a game when Amy had 31 points. YES, 31 points. Coach Vanilla was surprised a pink hedgehog is that good and unselfish, she had 7 assists along with 31 points. That was the only time she ever saw Amy Rose play.

Coach Vanilla smirked and said, "Well, I did talk to her on our first day of practice when it was over. I told her ' if you keep working hard on your game, you may play with me'. I even said 'don't get too cocky about', and she knew what I meant when I said that to her. But lets just see how good offensively she is when we're done with these defensive-workout drills."

Coach Rosemary agreed.

_-Boys' Practice Session-_

After the girls' practice was over, the boys went to their locker room, put on their basketball-practice-uniforms, and started off practice doing their usual routines (10 laps around the court, stretch at their separate area half-court, and do lay-up line). When Coach Chuck and Coach Locke walked in the gym, Coach Charles sees his players loosing up as he let them loosen up for extra 10 minutes . After that, he blew his whistle signaling he players to the sidelines.

Coach Chuck addresses his players. "Okay guys, before I tell ya the next drill we're finna do, I want y'all to tell me in your opinion... how did our first day of practice went?"

The guys address their opinion signaling Coach Chuck it went well, yet soreness and (sort of) stiffness in their legs; but all in all, it went well for the girls.

Coach Charles sort a smiled from the honest answers from his players. "Good. Very good. Like I said yesterday, 'Throughout this whole season, everyone of you better come to practice ready and don't start bullshit or anything'. Now the next defensive drill we're gonna do, is play zone defense: 1-3-1 and 2-3. So I want 5 of the JV players on offense against 5 Varsity players playing defense."

Again, just like what Coach Vanilla did, Coach Chuck is doing the same thing. Actually, almost every drill Coach Chuck does, is the same from Coach Vanilla. Except play calling on offense and defense; it's different from the two.

The 5 JV (including Sonic) and Varsity players jogged on one-half of the court for practicing, and attacking, the zone defense. Coach Chuck told the players the first zone defense they'll do is 1-3-1 zone. As previously stated, the 1-3-1 zone defense has a guard up top, a big in the middle, two more guards, or one guard and one forward, on the perimeter, and another big in the paint. The drill is: when the ball moves around, all the players must rotate to help stop dribble penetration, the skip-pass, and the give-and-go pass. But there are three weaknesses when playing the 1-3-1 zone defense: the extra pass from the free-throw line when an offensive player does a backdoor cut to the basket, shooting the ball from the perimeter, and throwing an alley-oop to a player cutting to the basket because there's one defensive-player at the paint; unless there's rotation. Teams, including Knothole High's girls and boys, will live and die by the jump shot because it's limits dribble penetration.

The Varsity players got into the 1-3-1 zone defense as the JV boys got into their spots on the court and will try to score against the zone; and yes, they are playing with a basketball this time. This drill will see who will get 10 points on the scoreboard, with the Varsity players getting a defensive stop while the JV players trying to score. Whoever score/gets a defensive stop, gets 1 point each.

The players got to their spots on the court as the Junior Varsity players will try to score and the Varsity players will try to get a defensive stop. Coach Chuck blew his whistle as their practice session begins.

_After their drill..._

The Varsity boys ended up winning by just two points with JV 8, Varsity 10. The JV boys started and finished of strong, but couldn't win it as the Varsity girls took the victory. For Sonic, he did good. He was able to move without the ball almost all the time by finding the open spot against the 1-3-1 zone defense. His jump shot was efficient, but most of his jump shots were from the three-point line. He knows when an opposing team does a zone defense, 2-3, 3-2, 1-2-2 (kinda like a 3-2 zone defense), or 1-3-1, your best bet is to shoot the ball; whether you're spotting up, create space if you can, or call your teammate to set a pick on the defender.

Coach Locke, except Coach Chuck, was impressed by Sonic for having an high basketball IQ of how to play against the zone defense. He was thinking that Sonic should've played Varsity for Coach Vanilla. Even though he's a freshman and still have a lot to learn to become a better basketball player in the future, he has confidence of his game. Even though they are doing these defensive drills and workout drills for two weeks, the two coaches were impressed for the second day in a row from Sonic.

After the boys, who were on the court, were done executing/attacking the 1-3-1 zone defense, Coach Chuck told the boys to get a water break. The boys went to go get water by finding a water fountain. As they were getting some water, some of the Varsity boys, except Knuckles, were impressed by the blue hedgehog, which is Sonic but they don't know him yet, that he can play. But what they don't know, except Coach Chuck, probably Coach Locke, and Sonic himself, that he may play Varsity.

After their water break, the boys went back in the gym to complete an another zone-defense-drill. Coach Chuck tell the players the next zone defense is 2-3 zone. As previously stated, the 2-3 zone defense has two guards up top, a big in the middle, and a guard and forward on the wing. Just like what they were doing in a 1-3-1 zone, the drill is: when the ball moves around, all the players must rotate to help stop dribble penetration, the skip-pass, and the give-and-go pass. But there are three weaknesses when playing the 2-3 zone defense: the extra pass from the free-throw line when an offensive player does a backdoor cut to the basket, the skip-pass, and shooting the ball from the perimeter. Again, teams, including Knothole High's girls and boys, will live and die by the jump shot because it's limits dribble penetration.

The 5 JV (including Sonic) and Varsity players jogged back on one-half of the court for practicing, and attacking, the zone defense. This drill is the same from the previous one, as who will get 10 points on the scoreboard, with the Varsity players getting a defensive stop while the JV players trying to score. Whoever score/gets a defensive stop, gets 1 point each. The players got back into their spots on the court as the Junior Varsity players will try to score while the Varsity players will try to get a defensive stop. Coach Chuck blew his whistle as their practice session begins.

_After their drill..._

The Junior Varsity boys ended up winning by just two points with JV boys 10, Varsity boys 8. The JV boys started and finished of strong. For Sonic, he did good again. He was able to move without the ball almost all the time by finding the open spot against the 2-3 zone defense. His jump shot was efficient, but most of his jump shots were from the three-point line. He knows when an opposing team does a zone defense, your best bet is to shoot the ball; whether you're spotting up, create space if you can, or call your teammate to set a pick on the defender.

Coach Locke, except Coach Chuck, was impressed again by Sonic for having an high basketball IQ of how to play against the different kind of zone defense. He wasn't thinking twice of Sonic playing Varsity for Coach Chuck. And again, even though he's a freshman and still have a lot to learn to become a better basketball player in the future, he has confidence of his game.

_Practice Drills Later..._

After their completion of practicing zone defenses, Coach Chuck gathered the players, JV and Varsity. to center court as practice is about to end.

After Coach Chuck game some advices to the players, the boys break and headed to the locker room.

Coach Locke later walked up to Coach Chuck talking about Sonic of should he be playing Varsity instead of Junior Varsity.

"Aye Chuck, do you think your nephew Sonic should have been on the Varsity squad with you?"

Coach Chuck figured that question was gonna be brought up. "Well," Coach Chuck said, "you and me know he played Summer League ball with us in the summer time. Before he tried-out for us, he told me that he might play JV. When he tried out for your JV team, he was great, offensively and defensively. He did told me he may play JV for us sense he's gonna be a Freshman. But he didn't bring up that he may play Varsity when he works harder on his game."

Now remember, Coach Chuck is the head coach at the Varsity level, as well as Sonic's nephew. He knows what type of player Sonic is, and he sees him almost every day, working on his game. Seeing in his own two eyes, he takes this game serious.

Coach Chuck smirked and said, "Well, I did talk to him on our first day of practice when it was over. I told him ' if you keep working hard on your game, you may play with me'. I even said 'don't get too cocky about', and he knew what I meant when I said that to him. But lets just see how good offensively she is when we're done with these defensive-workout drills."

Coach Locke agreed.

**End of Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sonic and Amy have been playing the defensive drills with ease for one week. Their coaches discussed every defense they bring out and each of 'em attacked and executed well. For Coach Vanilla, she may wanna now think about putting Amy on the Varsity squad, but she has to see how she does it offensively. For Coach Chuck, well . . . that's a different story because he's Sonic's uncle and he knows how he plays; he also is thinking about putting Sonic on his Varsity squad, since he's a hard-working player. Same thing for Amy.

As one week of their defensive-drill was over, the girls and boys will all start to do some running and strengthening drills to get their stamina up and legs strong so they can get some extra wind for themselves when needed. This will also not increase their stamina, but their speed and agility while running up and down the court. Sonic and Amy, including the rest of the players, will be exhausted when this continues for one week, but it will be worth it because it teaches them, even if they already know it, to boost your stamina up.

* * *

_**-Girls' Practice Session-**_

Coach Vanilla told all the players to head outside at Warrior Field, the school's football stadium, to do some running at the stairs.

Each players, JV and Varsity, lined-up at certain areas of the stands to start the drill. Coach Vanilla told the girls they must do this drill for 5 minutes. The players got set, Coach Vanilla blew her whistle including starting the time on his stopwatch, and the players each sprint the stairs.

_5 minutes later..._

When the drill was complete, the girls stopped and each catching their breaths. some of the players bend down and put their hands on the knees and some put their hands behind their heads.

Coach Vanilla later told the girls the next running drill is they'll run around the track for 11 minutes.

The girls all agreed by not complaining as the girls all lined-up one another. Coach Vanilla set the time of 11 minutes on her stopwatch, telling the girls to get set, blew her whistle including starting the clock, and the players jogged.

_11 minutes later..._

Each of the girls finished their run as all of them now catching their breaths. After their running drill from outside, the girls all came back in gym to get ready for conditioning after they were outside at Warrior Field, the school's football stadium, at the stands running up and down the stairs as fast as they can. Coach Vanilla let her players get a water break first so she will later tell them what drill they'll do next.

After all the girls came back, they all gathered around Coach Vanilla at center court as the next conditioning-drill they'll do is running up and down the court in their own group; which means JV girls will run first, then Varsity girls will run next. By starting off at the baseline, running up and down the court - baseline to baseline, with time limits of 7 seconds going one baseline to another one time, 12 seconds going up and down two times, 18 seconds going up and down three times, 25 seconds going up and down five times, and 45 seconds going up and down seven times. Will it get the girls tired, yes. But it's worth it, and the girls know that.

The JV girls will go first as Amy and the rest of them lined-up on the baseline as Coach Rosemary put 7 seconds on the game clock. Coach Vanilla told the players to get set in a track-position that made Amy and Mina look at each other and smiled, and Coach Vanilla blew her whistle, the clock ran, and the girls sprinted as fast they can.

Amy and Mina were the first ones to reached the other side of the baseline with 3 seconds left as the rest of the girls reached the baseline after the horn went off. It shows the JV and Varsity players, including Coach Vanilla and Coach Rosemary, that they can run.

Coach Vanilla let them get a quick breather so they will get ready for the next drill.

_Running Drills later..._

After the JV girls finished their running drill, they went to get a water break. For Amy, she ran faster, including Mina, than most of her teammates; especially when tired. She did get tired, but quickly regain her stamina to continue the drill. It showed everybody in the gym, that she, including Mina, is fast; but not as fast as Sonic or Mina.

The Varsity girls later did their running drill and each of the players finished

After it was over, Coach Vanilla called the girls to come center-court as their practice will be ending. Coach Vanilla sounded off and the girls break as they are now heading to their locker room.

_**-Boys' Practice Session-**_

Just like what Coach Vanilla did, Coach Chuck told all the players to head outside at Warrior Field, the school's football stadium, to do some running at the stairs.

Each players, JV and Varsity, lined-up at certain areas of the stands to start the drill. Coach Vanilla told the girls they must do this drill for 5 minutes. The players got set, Coach Vanilla blew her whistle including starting the time on his stopwatch, and the players each sprint the stairs.

_5 minutes later..._

When the drill was complete, the boys stopped and each catching their breaths. some of the players bend down and put their hands on the knees and some put their hands behind their heads.

Coach Chuck later told the boys the next running drill is they'll run around the track for 11 minutes.

The boys all agreed by not complaining as the guys all lined-up one another. Coach Chuck set the time of 11 minutes on his stopwatch, telling them to get set, blew his whistle including starting the clock, and the players jogged.

_11 minutes later..._

Each of the boys finished their run as all of them now catching their breaths. After their running drill from outside, they went back to the gym to get ready for conditioning after they were outside at the football stadium at the stands running up and down the stairs as fast as they can. Coach Chuck let the players get a water break first so he will later tell them what drill they'll do next.

After all the boys came back, they all gathered around Coach Chuck at center court as the next conditioning-drill they'll do is running up and down the court in their own group; which means JV boys will run first, then Varsity boys will run next. By starting off at the baseline, running up and down the court - baseline to baseline, with time limits of 7 seconds going one baseline to another one time, 12 seconds going up and down two times, 18 seconds going up and down three times, 25 seconds going up and down five times, and 45 seconds going up and down seven times. Will it get the guys tired, yes. But it's worth it, and the boys know that.

The JV boys will go first as Sonic and the rest of them lined-up on the baseline as Coach Locke put 7 seconds on the game clock. Coach Chuck told the players to get set in a track-position that made Sonic and Tails look at each other and smiled, and Coach Chuck blew his whistle, the clock ran, and the boys sprinted as fast they can.

Sonic was the first to reached to the other baseline with 3 seconds left as Tails finished with 2 seconds left to reached the other side of the baseline as the rest of the boys reached the baseline after the horn went off. It shows the JV and Varsity players, including Coach Locke but not Coach Chuck and Tails, that he can run.

Coach Chuck let them get a quick breather so they will get ready for the next drill.

_Running Drills later..._

After the JV boys finished their running drill, they went to get a water break. For Sonic, he ran faster than most of her teammates; especially when tired. He did get tired, but quickly regain his stamina to continue the drill. It showed everybody in the gym, that he is fast.

The Varsity boys later did their running drill and each of the players finished

After it was over, Coach Chuck called the boys to come center-court as their practice will be ending. Coach Chuck sounded off and the boys break as they are now heading to their locker room.

**End of Chapter 6**

* * *

**I know this chapter ended short, but the next chapter I'm working on now will be a full scrimmage of Sonic and Amy of their own practice. To show how good they are offensively as well as the rest of the players both JV and Varsity. The next chapter maybe long or separate for Sonic on one chapter and Amy on the other chapter.  
**

**Also this is for you readers out their, if you remember/know Lupe the Wolf from Sonic the Hedgehog SatAM series and Archie Comics, you know who she is. I was thinking to myself that 'I should've made her the girls' Varsity head coach instead of Vanilla the Rabbit'. Because Vanilla in the Sonic series is not hard-nose or anything I put on for her in this story. Lupe is like that.**

**So in your opinion, Review me or Private Message(PM) me of what you think. Should I put Lupe as the head coach of the girls or not?**

**Until then, this is SelfMadeHooper seeing y'all on the next chapter.**


End file.
